cyborg009fandomcom-20200214-history
The Awakening of Gods
is the first episode of Cyborg 009. Plot Summary Strange events are occuring around the world, and one of these include the reemerging of the ancient stone giants! Meanwhile, Ivan Whisky has a premonition of dangers yet to come, which could be a sign that the end of mankind is near! Recap The episode starts with the recounting of a legend in Norse Mythology, how the ice giants were banished into the land of darkness by the gods, and how the first Man and Woman gave birth to mankind, their descendants populating the Earth. During a thunderstorm in the present day, Dr. Gilmore is awoken by a baby crying, revealed to be Ivan Whisky (001). He finds the room in psychic disarray. Dr. Gilmore announces his presence, which causes Ivan to calm down. Ivan reveals that his ESP powers sensed that danger is approaching and it would be beyond mankind's capabilities to stop it - that was why he was so upset. He tells Dr. Gilmore to gather the 00 Cyborgs together, as they are the only ones who could save mankind. The next day, the 00 Cyborgs, having had answered Dr. Gilmore's summons, now leave their respective jobs and homelands to become a team once more. In America, Geronimo, Jr. (005) leaves his position as a ranch hand to find Dr. Gilmore and Ivan. In China, Chang Changku (006) gives up his corporate restaurant business to do the same. In Africa, Pyunma (008) leaves his friends from the rebellion. In France, Francoise Arnoul (003), a professional ballet dancer, is greeted by her fellow cyborgs Albert Heinrich (004) and Great Britain (007), who tell her about Dr. Gilmore. At the same time, Jet Link (002) and Joe Shimamura (009) are competing against each other in a Formula-1 race when a great earthquake occurs, causing many accidents. Both Jet and Joe barely escape alive just in time to witness to a stone giant emerging from a large crack in the road. The stone giant uses a spear it was carrying to carve a strange message into a nearby mountain, before sinking into the ground once more. Back at Dr. Gilmore's house, the old professor briefs the gathered 00 Cyborgs on what has happened. The message the giant carved is translated into "Jotunheim" in Norse, which is the land of darkness the giants of old were banished to by the gods. Furthermore, the appearance of the stone giants in recent times is a foreshadowing of what was yet to occur. Albert dismisses the notion as "nonsense". This was disproved when Ivan has another ESP vision and tells Dr. Gilmore to turn on the TV. To everyone's surprise, more stone giants like the one Jet and Joe saw earlier are wrecking havoc all across the world, with the military futilely trying to stop them. It is just as Ivan predicted. Dr. Gilmore urgently tells them to put an end to the stone giants before it's too late. While Jet and Joe depart on their own, the rest take the Dolphin, their personal ship. Meanwhile, at a military base, the stone giants are wiping out the humans' defenses. The humans are saved by the timely intervention of Jet and Joe, who proceed to take down the attacking giants. One of them manages to gravely injure Joe in the chest. Jet tries to save him, but their deaths are swiftly approaching as the giants move in to crush them... They are saved by Geronimo, Jr., who uses his strength to keep the stone giant's feet from crushing them. The other 00 Cyborgs arrive as well, and they move in to help their injured teammates fight the stone giants. When one of the giants manages to escape their notice, Pyunma uses underwater mines to stop it. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough, as the stone giant still takes out the military base. A nuclear missile is launched from the base. Joe tries to stop it, but Jet holds him back, as he can't prevent the missile from detonating without him going as well. Suddenly, the sky opens to reveal a light that absorbs the missile. The surviving humans are in awe; however, Ivan suspects that this event marks the end of mankind. Characters The 00 Cyborgs *Cyborg 001 *Cyborg 002 *Cyborg 003 *Cyborg 004 *Cyborg 005 *Cyborg 006 *Cyborg 007 *Cyborg 008 *Cyborg 009 Allies Dr. Isaac Gilmore Enemies Stone Giants Video Release This episode was released on Disc One of the Cyborg 009 1979 Collection Blu-Ray Vol. 1 set in Japan on November 11, 2015.http://shop.toei-video.co.jp/products/detail.php?product_id=15803 Toei Video Amazon Japan Category:Cyborg 009 (1979) Category:1979 Episodes